La leyenda de los dragones
by Crash820
Summary: Presento mi OC Bruno Ryusake en el nuevo manga/anime Seikoku no ryuu Kishi como principal y la historia pues ahí veremos


_**Se preguntaran "¿De qué anime/manga es este?", es de Seikoku no ryuu kishi, gran manga a mi parecer y pues como está empezando creo que no muchos sabrán de su existencia y mucho menos de este fanfic pero bueno, intentare hacerlo largo, si no, pues será una one-shot o un minifanfic bueno aquí va, ATENCIÓN: este fic tiene OC como principal (Oc: Original Character, personaje creado por mí) ya que así me identifico más y me gusta más, a quien le moleste pues…púdrase jajajaja no, es broma, si les molesta no lo lean **_

Ya lleva tiempo de Rebecca Randall, la presidenta del comité estudiantil y una de los mejores jinetes de dragón que el país e incluso el mundo haya conocido. Igual una belleza, con un cuerpo muy bien definido y el cabello largo y rojo, ojos verdes brillantes y hermosos, su actitud es fuerte por fuera, pero es una dama que trata al mundo con delicadeza por dentro.

Por dios, nunca alguien como yo tendrá oportunidad de estar con alguien como la princesa, mi cuerpo es débil y no está marcado en ningún lado, cabello negro largo y salvaje _**(Nota: Como el de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, el de Tsuna) **_ Y además de color negro, tenía las puntas naranjas como llamas, mis ojos eran de color negro también y mi piel era blanca dorada, tenía marcas en mi cuerpo negras con formas de llamas que supuestamente eran mis llamas para mi compañero dragón pero jamás lo he conocido o si quiera visto, entre a esta academia dragonar para ver que tanto era mi potencial siendo solo un humano con el mismo talento que tiene uno de los miembros del comité estudiantil Ash Blake de poder montar los dragones de los demás, pero si no fuera por eso, no llegaría a sinior ni mucho menos me aceptarían aquí, por lo que se, la presidenta estaba enamorada de Ash Blake, pero desde hace unos meses se anunció que Ash Blake y Silvia Lautreamont son pareja, desde entonces vi a la presidenta un poco deprimida…Hoy es mi segundo mes en esta academia, parece que está todo muy normal…

-Muy bien jovencitos, Pasare lista- Ordeno la maestra que al parecer casi todo el mundo estaba loco por ella-Emmm…Ash Blake

-Presente- Se puso de pie el mencionado

-Muy bien… ¿Silvia Lautreamont?

-Presente- Otra vez se puso de pie la mencionada

Fue pasando lista la maestra hasta que todo el mundo a excepción de mi fue mencionado, yo era el último ya que como soy nuevo, estoy de ultimo en la lista

-¿Bruno Ryusake?- Pregunto por mi

-Presente, Maestra- Me puse de pie con dificultad, desde hace unos días que me dolían las piernas

-Excelente Ryusake-kun, ¿Ya te acostumbraste a esta escuela?- Me pregunto la maestra

-Por supuesto Maestra, gracias a mis compañeros que me ayudaron aquí, si no fuera por ellos, me sería muy difícil acostumbrarme a este ambiente- Le respondí lo más cordialmente posible

-Eso es muy bueno- Dijo la maestra y empezó la clase..

Después de un rato de clase…

-Muy bien chicos, hoy habrá entrenamiento de Dragones supervisado por la presidenta estudiantil Rebecca Randall, de su mejor impresión, ahora mismo anunciare los equipos.

-¿Disculpe maestra, acaba de decir, equipos?- Pregunto Lukka Saarinen

-Estas en lo correcto Lukka, esta vez será un entrenamiento de equipos, será un "Qué sobreviva el mejor", las reglas son no perder la venda de color de su equipo que todos los integrantes de ese mismo equipo tendrán en la cabeza, las reglas son simples, se permiten cualquier tipo de ataques y hechizos, hasta que el jugador no pierda la venda podrá seguir jugando, a menos que este salga muy lastimado, el equipo pierde cuando todos sus miembros ya no tienen su venda

Después de la explicación de la maestra, los equipos anunciados fueron de 3 personas por equipo a excepción de uno que solo tendrá un integrante:

-Eiko, Ash Blake y Silvia Lautreamont

-Maximillian Russell, Oscar Brailsford y Lukka Saarinen

(Otros nombres que son inventados)

-Miliam Rinder, Kawaratsu Mako y Julia De la arcana familia _**(Muy a la katekyo Hitman ese último nombre xD)**_

-Bruno Ryusake

Por dios, solo a mí me podía tocar estar solo en este entrenamiento, además como rayos conseguiré un dragón si todos estarán participando

Ya era hora del entrenamiento y todos los equipos estaban separados, yo elegí el color Negro, El equipo de Eiko eligió el azul, el de Lukka eligió el amarillo y el de Mako eligió el verde, todos estaban parados en las afueras de la escuela, cerca del bosque, junto con sus dragones y sus equipos, a excepción mía, yo estaba en medio de todos los equipos, acotado boca arriba observando el cielo, que hasta ahora estaba despejado y hermoso, sin escuchar que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se había parado para dar un discurso.

_**De ahora en más, se estarán cambiando las perspectivas en este fanfic**_

_**-Perspectiva de Rebecca-**_

-Chicos, aunque este sea solo un entrenamiento, denlo todo- Les dije honrando el orgullo de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- Siempre manténganse alerta y sobre todo… ¡Ayuden a sus compañeros! Esto es trabajo en equipo así que den lo mejor de sí por sus compañeros

Después de dar el discurso, me pare en frente de todos con un mini-cañón

¿Están listos?- Grite, a lo que todos respondieron con un grito

Entonces dispare y me fui al salón de observación, ahí habían pantallas mágicas que demostraban que hacían todos los equipos, porque el propósito de este entrenamiento era ver quien tenía el potencial para ser miembro del consejo estudiantil y…con esperanzas de encontrar a alguien que tenga un gran talento

-Oye presidenta, ¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese chico de ahí?

-¿Eh?- Lo vi…estaba ahí en medio del campo, todos los demás equipos se habían ido a esconderse pero el no, él estaba echado ahí, mirando al cielo, ni siquiera tenía un dragón…entonces reaccione- ¿Qué diablos hace ahí? Acaso esta…si…está dormido

_**-Perspectiva del narrador-**_

-¡Por dios! ¿Cómo pudo dormirse en ese lugar?- Grito Rebecca, tratando de ir y sacarlo de ahí pero ya era muy tarde- Espera… ¡él es un participante!

…

-…-Abría los ojos lentamente- Q… ¿qué?... ¿Dónde?...¿¡YA INICIO!?- Grito Bruno antes de pararse

-Al fin se despierta, dios mío- Se relajó Rebecca

-Presidenta- Apareció una alumna- ese chico es Bruno Ryusake, un nuevo estudiante de la academia, al parecer no tiene compañero dragón…ni equipo, fue el único al que le toco estar solo, al parecer no tiene talento alguno ni nada por el estilo

-Ah- Dijo Rebecca decepcionada- Pues bien ya, veamos que hace

Rebecca volteo a ver la pantalla y se encontró con Bruno corriendo mientras se animaba a si mismo

-"Vamos bruno si se puede, vamos bruno si se puede"- Se cantaba a si mismo Bruno- Vamos a ganar esto- Dijo

Fue corriendo y se metió en la selva, había muchos obstáculos, por lo que se le dificultaba el moverse

-Rayos…Con un dragón todo sería mucho más fácil- Salto una rama, paso por encima de otra y escalo otra y así hasta que se encontró con un río- Muy bien creo que será mejor tomar un descanso en este lugar

-Error- Dijo Rebecca- serás blanco fácil en ese lugar…y mucho más si no tienes si quiera un dragón- Claro que Bruno no podía escucharla

-Oh, Donde lo había dejado… ¡Ah!, aquí esta- Sonrió bruno mientras sacaba una libreta- No creo que se molesten si dibujo un rato ¿Verdad?- Se dijo a si mismo

-¿Qué hace? ¿Quiere que lo encuentren o qué?- Se molestó Rebecca, pero luego observo bien la escena, al parecer Bruno no se había descuidado tanto, al parecer dejo rastros falsos alrededor del río para que si alguien encuentra ese río, siga esos rastros y se pierda en vez de encontrarlo a el- Oh, parece que este joven no es tan tonto

-Hmm- Pensaba el chico mientras dibujaba- ¿De qué color eran?... ¡Cierto! Eran verdes – Se respondió y siguió dibujando- Fuaaaa que bien que me traje mis colores, si no, no podría dibujarla

-¿Verdes? ¿Dibujarla?- Se preguntaba Rebecca, al parecer le estaba entreteniendo más ese chico que los demás equipo, ya que ella sabía el resultado de ese entrenamiento

-Ahora un rojo clarito por aquí- Tarareo Bruno y siguió dibujando, pero antes de terminar cerro su libreta y se fue

-¿Por qué no lo termino?- Se preguntó Rebecca y luego cayó en cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo

-Tengo que correr- Susurro Bruno- ¡Maldición!- Fue golpeado levemente por hielo

-Si te rindes no te hare ningún daño- Dijo una chica de cabello rubio

- ¿Silvia Lautreamont?, diablos es muy fuerte- Dijo Bruno

-Ya perdió este chico- Dijo Rebecca

-Pero presidenta, algo anda mal con ese chico, tal parece que está sonriendo

-Se volvió loco- Respondió la pelirroja

-¿De qué te ríes chico?- Preguntó Silvia, gustosa de su ya "asegurada" victoria

-De nada- Respondió el chico- Solo que no lo vas a lograr

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Silvia de nuevo, a lo que Bruno señalo al río, ella volteo y no vio nada- ¡Un engaño!- Volteo hacia donde estaba Bruno y este seguía parado ahí- Oh…no fue un engaño, ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Yo?- Pregunto irónicamente bruno señalándose a sí mismo- Nada en especial, jajajaja- Se rio malévolamente dándole un ambiente misterioso- solo me preguntaba, que pasaría si un caballero pierde el control del dragón

-¿Qué?, pero si yo tengo total control de mi dragón- Se dijo a si misma Silvia, que estaba algo preocupada

-Si pero... ¿Lo tendrás si te mueves de nuevo?- Pregunto otra vez con ironía bruno

-¿¡Qué diablos hiciste!?- Pregunto Silvia, tratando de no moverse para nada hasta que el dragón fue aterrizando de nuevo en tierra

-Pero si eso ya te lo dije- Dijo Bruno corriendo hacia ella, estirando una rama que tenía en la mano y luego la soltó, haciendo que salga disparada hacia Silvia la cual esquivo la rama, pero se rompió su venda y se quedó en la rama la cual volvió a regresar a bruno ya que estaba pegada al árbol, Bruno agarro la rama y sostuvo en frente de Silvia la venda azul- Yo no he hecho nada en especial

-¿P… pero… ¿Cómo has podido?- Se preguntaba Silvia decaída, había perdido ante alguien que no tenía un dragón, mientras Rebecca estaba más que impresionada

-Fue fácil Lautreamont-san- Respondió Bruno mientras volvía a su personalidad real y sonreía por su victoria- Como nos enseñaron en clase, tanto el dragón como el jinete deben estar concentrados cuando se trata de volar, por eso yo te engañe haciéndote desconcentrar, además de que los dragones tipo-volador piensan que cuando un jinete deja de moverse, es porque ya no tiene que volar y desciende, claro, solo cuando su jinete lo hace por voluntad propia, por eso te recomendé que no te movieras, claro que si hubieras estado con tu equipo solo hubiera podido escapar, lo cual me recuerda que te han de estar buscando, así que…adiós- Y se fue corriendo de ahí

Bruno se fue de ahí y dejo a Silvia, después de un rato llego Ash y vio a Silvia sin su venda y con una cara de impresionada

-¡Silvia! ¿Qué paso?- Corrió Ash, llego junto a ella, le dio un beso y volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué paso?

-De hecho Ash…no pasó nada en especial- Dijo ella, aceptando su derrota- pero ten cuidado y estate muy atento

-Claro que si linda, Eiko y yo ganaremos por ti- Le dijo y la beso y fue a dejarla en la zona de los miembros descalificados

Mientras tanto en la oficina de observación Rebecca estaba sentada con la cara de impresión

-Por dios, le ha ganado a una caballero maestro por los pelos- Se dijo a si misma- Este chico si tiene cosas interesantes… lo seguiré observando…

_**EMMM Bueno, esto fue por hoy jajajajaja espero les guste, y pues seguire escribiendo porque me gusto este fic jajajajaja los leo la próxima ;) se cuidan y pues los otros fics tratare de seguirlos también no se preocupen **_


End file.
